Trop tard
by Karuka-san
Summary: Lorsqu'on pense que ce qu'on ressent est un amour à sens unique on peut faire tout...et n'importe quoi. Et lorsqu'on s'aperçoit qu'on a tord, il est toujours trop tard...Salazar/Godric


_**Trop Tard**_

**Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi !!!! Snif!**

**Pour quoi je l'ai écrit ? mais parce qu'il n'y a presque pas de Salazar/Godric alors que c'est l'un de mes couples préférés !!! Et comme je suis une catastrophe sur patte en Anglais...**

**Merci beaucoup à _Mina 008_ qui a corrigé cet OS !!!!**

* * *

L'acier transperça la chair, teintant de rouge la lame et les habits de combat. Godric Gryffondor baissa lentement la tête vers l'épée qui le traversait de part en part. Ses pensées ne l'atteignaient pas de façon cohérente, il avait l'impression d'être détaché de tout, que plus rien n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Sa propre épée heurta le sol, suivie par sa baguette. Il vacilla lorsque l'arme fut retirée de son corps, augmentant le débit du fluide de vie qui s'en échappait. Tremblant, il se sentit partir en arrière, reculant pas à pas, les jambes lourdes, si lourdes. Son dos heurta le mur et il se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci, apposant une longue traînée de sang.

Godric baissa les yeux sur sa blessure et regarda, de façon morbide, le liquide s'écouler par à coups. Ses yeux se portèrent ensuite sur le lieu où il se trouvait : une salle de réception richement décorée de vert et d'argent. Il se souvient. Il se souvient du jour où il L'a rencontré. Lui, celui qui fut tout d'abord un compagnon, un ami et un collègue, puis celui dont il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux. Lui, son bourreau.

Son regard dévia alors sur les bottes noires en peau de dragon devant lui puis remonta, passant par le vert de la robe de bataille et l'argent des broderies en forme de serpents, le lourd médaillon d'or et d'émeraude et enfin, par le visage pâle et fier, les longs cheveux d'argent et les yeux gris qu'il aimait tant. Ces yeux qui le fixaient froidement, sans émotions, tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang.

_**Trop tard.**_

Il ne comprenait pas. Où était passé cet homme au sourire ravageur, au regard calme et confiant et à la droiture aussi dure que le fer ? Celui qui affirmait qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais au niveau de ces Mages Noirs mégalomanes qui pullulaient de plus en plus ?

L'une des qualités les plus prisées chez les Gryffondors, c'était d'être têtu. Et pour être têtu, Godric l'était, pire qu'une mule. Et il voulait savoir. Alors il ancra son regard dans celui d'orage et lança son esprit à la conquête de celui qu'il aimait, de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Mais le Serpentard fut plus rapide et déjà celui-ci était dans l'esprit du Lion, le fouillant de fond en comble. N'ayant plus la force de résister, Godric le laissa faire et étrangement, Salazar fut doux : il ne saccagea rien mais alla de souvenirs en souvenirs, calmement.

Le Lion vit les yeux du Serpent s'écarquiller de plus en plus tandis que les souvenirs sur les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard prenaient place devant ses yeux.

_**Trop tard.**_

Salazar tomba à genoux et plaqua ses mains contre la blessure de son ami, tentant en vain d'endiguer le flot de sang qui continuait de s'écouler. Godric cligna des yeux. Ce n'était quand même pas… ? Et pourtant si. Une larme venait de perler de l'œil droit de Salazar, alors que jamais il n'avait pleuré. Même pas lorsque sa mère l'insultait, lorsque son père le battait, ni même lorsque son frère jumeau fut tué sous ses yeux à l'âge de cinq ans par son paternel. Salazar Serpentard avait toujours caché ses sentiments derrière un masque de froideur et aujourd'hui, ce masque s'était brisé. Le Lion ne supportait pas d'en être la cause. Lui que l'on disait être si courageux n'avait pas eu la force d'aller le voir pour lui dire ô combien il l'aimait. Salazar ne devait pas pleurer, pas pour lui.

_**Trop tard.**_

En tremblant, Godric leva lentement la main. Celle-ci effleura doucement la pommette de Salazar qui sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui, le pouce vint tendrement essuyer la larme traîtresse puis leurs regards s'accrochèrent…

_**Trop tard.**_

A son tour, Godric découvrit les souvenirs de son ami : leur première rencontre, à huit ans, la rencontre avec Helga puis Rowena, la construction de leur école et puis, ces fameuses vacances où tout avait changé, les regards en coin, les fuites pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec l'autre et enfin la décision de Salazar. Celui-ci avait vu trop de fois Godric en train de rire, de discuter, de s'amuser avec un autre que lui. Si lui ne pouvait pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aurait.

_**Trop tard.**_

Godric eut un pauvre sourire. Sa main quitta la joue pour se glisser derrière la nuque et il l'attira contre lui. Là, il murmura quelques mots sur les lèvres de l'être aimé, puis le laissa cueillir son dernier souffle.

_**Trop Tard.**_

Un seul et unique baiser.

_**Trop tard.**_

Le premier et le dernier d'une trop courte vie.

_**Trop tard.**_

Sa mort laissa derrière lui un homme brisé, contraint de continuer à jouer seul la comédie qu'ils avaient commencée à deux.

Il était l'acteur d'une pièce écrite à deux et qu'il finira seul, infiniment seul.

Sans n'avoir jamais pu lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

Il avait eu du temps… Quinze ans… Et il avait pris sa décision…

_Mais tard…beaucoup trop tard…_

* * *

Raaaaaaahhhh ! Je n'aime pas ce…ce _torchon_ ! C'est court, c'est mal écrit et il y a trop de répétition…

Bon, il est vrai que je l'ai écrit en…trente minutes…Moui…j'ai battu mon record…

Malgré le fait que je n'aime pas cette _chose_…pourriez-vous me donner votre avis…

Je ferais peut-être une suite…à l'époque d'Harry…


End file.
